


fall deeply into you

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: It was supposed to be a one-night stand, but Taeil is all about soft lines and soft voice and sweater paws and Taeyong can feel his heartstrings being pulled every time they meet, and Taeyong can't help but admit he is a complete fool.[alternatively: the one 2tae rimming fic only one person asked for]





	fall deeply into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamoon/gifts).



> forgive me father for i have sinned, i'm half drunk and this is barely beta-ed so i apologize in advance for any mistakes, homegirl going thru a lot rn
> 
> do not repost without permission.

It started out as a one-night stand, one Taeyong had no plans on seeking out a second time if life ever allowed him. It was nice, great actually, but second times usually meant emotional attachment from his part and he ultimately hates it. Not because he is an emotionally shallow person, but because no one can ever fill him the way he needs to.

He didn’t see it coming how actually hard it would be to keep it as a one-night stand thing but he definitely should have, because Johnny is his roommate and Taeil is, shocker, one of his best friends that Johnny kept bringing over almost every weekend following the incident. A funny way to put it but he can’t really pinpoint it as anything else, because he is sure none of this was ever supposed to happen.

The incident being the one night Johnny invites Taeyong out to the club because his friend, Jaehyun, is having a massive birthday party and people are allowed to bring a plus one. Taeyong only agrees because he’s got nothing better to do and figures it would be much better than studying the anatomy of the human skull, slipping into a pair of skinny jeans and a fitted turtleneck he knew made him look at least three times better than he actually did.

The moment they step in, the loud music booming from the speakers makes Taeyong’s blood stir in his veins. It’s been too long since he’s been out clubbing, and Johnny immediately drags him to the bar to fetch some drinks. They do two rounds of tequila to start off, shots burning their way down his throat and warming up his stomach and Taeyong notices how much he’s missed this feeling. Then he orders a glass of chrysanthemum, a mix of dry vermouth, Benedictine and absinthe he knows will get him going in no time.

The drink tastes like his early twenties and leaves a nostalgic feeling on his tongue from the times he still had the time and energy to go out and have fun. He knows he sounds like he is borderline thirty, but it’s his last year in college and all he wants to do is pass his classes with flying colors, even if that means staying locked up inside, nose deep into his books with no sense of what it means to have fun for the time being.

It only takes a minute for the drink to hit him, skin buzzing to the beat of whatever electronic dance music they’re playing. He holds onto Johnny as they make their way through the crowd just in case he won’t trip over his own two feet, laughing to himself when Johnny fasts a secure hand around his shoulders to keep him straight.

When they reach the booth Johnny has all his friends gathered at it feels all too overwhelming, easily over fifteen people trying to squeeze in such a cramped space. Johnny introduces Taeyong to them and Taeyong can recognize a few faces from around campus, but most of them are faces he’s never seen before. He giggles and greets everyone back, introvert tendencies flying right out of the window. He lets go of Johnny’s arm and settles down on a free spot by the far right corner, fingers drumming against his thighs as he takes a few glances around.

His eyes land on a rather interesting guy, who’s dressed in a black and white checkered shirt with an equally black and white bomber jacket, one that could easily be mistaken for their school’s uniform hadn’t he known their colors are red and green. It would have easily looked horrendous on anyone else, but added to the boy’s auburn hair and pierced ears and sharp features has the word _hot_ screaming over the loud music in his head.

He supposes he had been staring, because the boy turns his head his way and locks eyes with Taeyong. And Taeyong doesn’t look away, can’t for all he cares, and there is a smile creeping up the boy’s lips as he turns back to whoever he was talking to and excuses himself, gets on his feet and starts walking towards Taeyong. Then he is sitting next to him and Taeyong struggles to make room for him while trying not to press his body into whoever is sitting next to him. The boy is flush against his side, a lot smaller than Taeyong had made him out to be, and when Taeyong looks up at him there is a smile on his lips and a hand on his thigh.

“Hi,” he yells over the music, and Taeyong notices how nice his voice sounds. “You’re Johnny’s roommate?”

“Taeyong,” he yells back at the boy, a smile of his own on his lips. The hand on his thigh feels warm and nice but he tries to shake the thought off. “You are…?”

“His best friend, Taeil.” _Ah_. Taeil gives his thigh a firm squeeze and suddenly Taeyong feels warm all over. He knows about Taeil for sure, Johnny often sleeping over at his place whenever he goes out, sending him a text to lock up the doors.

Taeyong isn’t a man of many principles, but one of them is that he absolutely must never fuck friends of friends. Things can get easily complicated and tangled up and he would much rather not get himself involved in such circumstantial headaches. That being said, Taeil's hand on his thigh and shoulder rubbing against his own has his better sense of judgement going down the drain alarmingly fast. There are lips brushing against his ear whenever the boy talks to him and it sends Taeyong over faster than he would like to admit.

He pulls Taeil to the bathroom and into an empty stall, pushing him against the door and kissing him full on the lips. He is glad he didn’t read things wrong, because Taeil is parting his lips with a soft sigh that runs down Taeyong’s spine and makes him shiver. Taeil's tongue is warm and swift against his own and Taeyong takes his time licking into every crevice in his mouth. Taeil has a hand on his hip and one on his nape, holding Taeyong impossibly closer to his body and Taeyong’s boozed brain makes him think they’re going to merge into one.

The moment Taeil unzips Taeyong’s pants and palms him through his boxers is when Taeyong knows this is too much for a bathroom stall from their local club, and when Taeil offers him his place Taeyong can’t really bring himself to say no. They are out the door and climbing into a cab moments after, not bothering to stop by the booth to bid goodbye to everyone else.

Taeyong soon finds out Taeil can’t keep his hands to himself even when being glared at through the rear-view mirror by the driver, and it takes Taeyong a lot of effort and energy and way too much strength to pin his wrists together on his lap. Taeil pouts at him and sulks until the car comes to a stop in front of his apartment building and Taeyong quickly apologizes to the driver before dragging Taeil out. the ride up to his flat is a painful one and the moment they step inside Taeil shoves Taeyong against his door, lips on his neck as he shrugs his jacket off.

“I need you to know I’m a top,” Taeil breathes against his neck, tongue licking up his vein and Taeyong groans. “but I’m not the one in charge here.”

“Good,” Taeyong moans out when Taeil's teeth close around his skin, “because I don’t submit to anyone either.”

The alcohol pretty much catches up to him and all he can distinguish are a pair of hands on his pants and lips on his neck, and Taeyong’s own hands working on pushing Taeil off him and pulling him to the closest bedroom. Taeil reassures him he doesn’t have a roommate so they don’t have to worry about being ran into on, and that’s pretty much all Taeyong needed to shed his clothes and climb into bed.

As it turns out, Taeil is a good fuck. A really, really good fuck, probably the best one he’s had his entire life. It’s probably the way his dick fits snugly inside him as Taeyong sinks down on him, slow and steady and dragging every moan he can take out of him. It’s the way Taeil pants once he is all the way down on him, walls clenching with the sole purpose of edging him and Taeil has to shove his fist inside his mouth to stop himself from screaming when he finally, _finally_ starts moving.

Taeyong absolutely adores how Taeil just hands control over to him on a silver platter, completely at his mercy for better and for worse and Taeyong can’t help but take note on how contrasting it is from the first image he had of the boy at the club. Taeil's hands find their way to his hips and Taeyong lets him fuck up into him, getting drunk on the sound of his hips slapping against his ass.

He flips them over and lies back on Taeil's soft mattress, Taeil's gaze hot and heavy on his face as he pushes back inside him and Taeyong all but chokes at the feeling. Taeil is being teasingly mean by dragging it out as much as he can and Taeyong doesn’t have the energy to stop him, nails digging into the boy’s shoulders just as he picks up the pace.

Taeyong comes with a loud cry and one hand tight around his base and the other playing with his balls, painting his chest white and making his vision go dark. Taeil comes just a few moments later, shooting hot cum into the condom and panting heavily in his ear. When Taeyong comes back to it Taeil tells him to stay the night, and he agrees with the thought he will be able to leave in the morning and will never have to see the boy again.

 

Backtracking on everything, Taeyong wishes he could have told himself how much of a fool he was at the time. As soon as Johnny hears the news of them sleeping together he makes sure Taeil is over at every given opportunity and it makes Taeyong honestly want to die at first.

But then he learns Taeil is all about soft lines and soft voice and sweater paws and Taeyong can feel his heartstrings being pulled every time they meet, and what was supposed to be a one-night stand turns into meaningless talks over pizza and beer and scheduled movies nights. Taeil is the strangest, most peculiar person Taeyong has ever met and he convinces himself that is why he keeps going back to him.

They usually meet at Taeil's place, mutual agreement that it would be way too awkward to be around Johnny while being together despite the boy knowing about them. This time, though, they’re back in Taeyong’s room, Johnny having sent a message an hour earlier saying he would be crashing over at Jaehyun's for the night.

Taeyong texted Taeil not even a minute after getting the text, and in under half an hour the boy was knocking on his door and swiping him off his feet. It’s a struggle to go back to his room without falling over but they manage, Taeil's tongue down his throat until they have to part so Taeyong can fix things around.

Taeyong threads his fingers through Taeil’s hair, pulls him close until their lips brush against each other, and Taeil’s breath on him is so hot he knows he can’t hold it any longer. He closes what little gap there is between them, tongue licking over Taeil’s lips and the boy doesn’t waste time on letting him in. Taeil’s tongue is warm against him and it makes his heart race, Taeyong’s fingers working on the button and zipper of his jeans. Taeil tries to push him back, tries to do it himself but Taeyong has none of it.

He pushes Taeil down on his bed and watches as he falls with a huff, hair disheveled in so many different directions it makes Taeyong chuckle. He works on his own cotton shorts, pushes it down his thighs along with his boxers just enough to let his dick out. Taeyong watches as Taeil licks his lips, palms himself through the rough fabric of his pants before squirming out of them, boxers still on.

Taeyong strokes himself into full hardness, lips parted in a silent moan as Taeil grips his balls tightly, a wet spot of precum staining his otherwise pristine underwear. There is sweat running down his temple, dampening his hair and making Taeyong feel hotter than he should, skin feeling as if it doesn’t belong on his own body. He watches Taeil palm himself, run his fingers on the hem of his boxers and slip his hand in to smear the beads of precum over the head of his cock.

He feels like he could watch Taeil get himself off all night, the sight alone enough to get him off in the shower for days, but the smug look the elder gives him when they lock eyes reminds him this isn’t how this is going to go this time.

He steps forward, hands firm on Taeil’s thighs as he climbs on top of him, straddling his sides with his knees and holding him in place until the boy starts squirming under him again. Taeyong drags himself up Taeil's body until the tip of his cock is brushing against the boy’s chin, heart pounding against his ribcage.

“Now, now,” Taeyong whispers, rubbing the head against Taeil's spit slicked lips, “be a good boy and make you baby feel good, yeah?”

Taeil parts his lips and Taeyong slips in with practiced ease, and even though Taeil has an incredibly strong gag reflex he still is one of the best heads he has ever gotten. He knows how to work his tongue around him, knows when to hollow his cheeks and when to hum around him, and it all makes Taeyong forget Taeil can’t deepthroat him. he doesn’t care.

Taeyong fucks into his mouth until Taeil is a drooling mess, jaw slack as Taeyong sharply thrusts into the wet cavity. He gags as soon as the tip of Taeyong’s dick reaches the back of his throat, chokes and starts tearing up as the younger keeps pressing it there before pulling out completely.

Taeil coughs, spit getting all over his chin and chest as he tries to catch his breath, and Taeyong doesn’t give him much time to recover before slipping his cock back inside again. He keeps the same pattern up until he feels Taeil gag to the point of regurgitation, something Taeyong has come to recognize after a really bad experience one time he was over at Taeil's.

The elder holds him by the hips until he manages to catch his breath again, tears from gagging running down the sides of his face he can’t even bother to dry off. He makes Taeyong sit on his chest as he steadies his breath, bends the boy over ever so slightly until his lips brush against the skin right under his navel. Taeyong shivers, a low mewl rolling off his lips because Taeil knows this gets to him every time. And this time it is no different, the boy placing soft and wet kisses on his tummy until Taeyong begs him to stop.

“Let me eat you out,” Taeil mutters, voice hoarse from Taeyong’s constant abuse of his throat and Taeyong can feel waves of ecstasy run through his veins. It makes his ears ring and his heart pump in excitement, because they have never done it before and Taeyong can feel his brain short-circuiting.

“How bad do you want it?” he asks instead, not trusting his own excitement.

“Please,” Taeil whines, nails digging into his hips and Taeyong can’t help the moan that bubbles up his chest and falls off his lips. “Want it so bad.”

Taeyong doesn’t think twice before turning his back to Taeil's face, lowering his body until his cheek rests against the other’s thigh, breath ghosting over is clothed dick. Taeil is clearly just as hard as he is, wet spot staining his underwear and Taeyong traces a finger on the outline of his cock, drawing out a loud moan from him.

Taeil's hands are warm on his ass, spreading him apart and getting out a weak moan from him as the elder blows air against his rim. Taeyong can feel his body shake as Taeil spreads him apart and licks from his balls up to his tailbone, a loud moan easily rolling off his tongue in response. Taeil does it a couple times, teasing his rim with the tip of his tongue until Taeyong digs his nails into his thighs and Taeil finally caves in.

The push of Taeil's tongue against his hole feels like all things holy and Taeyong chokes a moan back, the feeling of the wet muscle inside him too much for him to handle. He hates how Taeil never ceases teasing him, not even when Taeyong orders him to. It’s frustrating how much of a brat Taeil can be, and it is especially bad right now, when he has Taeyong under his grip and around his tongue.

The thrusts of his tongue are shallow and borderline lazy and it makes Taeyong tear up, the pace too much yet not enough, making him go absolutely crazy. But for a split second he remembers how their dynamics is supposed to go, takes a deep breath and pushes his ass against Taeil's face. Taeil gasps and Taeyong closes his legs around Taeil's head, chokes him with his thighs and the little whimpering noises coming out of him has Taeyong tripping for a second.

Taeil's loud moans against him are rewarding enough, makes him push his tongue further up inside him and Taeyong all but moans against his thigh. It’s slow and wet and all kinds of messy but Taeyong can’t bring himself to care, Taeil's tongue working him with such ease Taeyong can feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head, lips parted in a silent scream. He lets go of Taeil's head when the elder digs his nails into his thighs in sheer desperation, only to choke him up again moments later.

Taeil eats him out like he was born to do this, moaning around him so frequently Taeyong wonders just how long he has been waiting to do this. He can feel Taeil's spit run down his balls, sucks a hickey on his inner thigh when Taeil pushes his tongue all the way in, completely loses whatever sanity he still had left when Taeil pushes the tip of his forefinger past his him.

It’s too much and he screams at the feeling, Taeil alternating his tongue and his finger inside him with quick trusts that has his dick twitching and leaking way too fast. He comes untouched when Taeil pushes his finger all the way in and rubs it against his prostate, bringing him over the edge way too fast.

He can feel his cum pool on Taeil's chest and get squished between them, his skin too sticky of his own taste. Taeil doesn’t stop until Taeyong forcefully drags his body further and away from him with a heavy sigh, sated and too overly stimulated. Taeil lets his hand down on his ass with a loud slap when Taeyong tries to palm him through his boxers.

“Don’t,” Taeil whispers softly, breath heavy against Taeyong’s skin and Taeyong shivers.

There is a long moment of silence, once Taeyong lets his muscles go lax over the elder while Taeil catches his breath, chest heaving up and down and moving Taeyong along with him. Taeyong’s mind goes blank and he isn’t sure of what to think, only snapping out of when there is a loud banging on his door that makes his soul leave his body for good.

“Next time wait at least two hours after I say I’m not coming back,” Johnny’s voice booms through his door, and Taeil's lazy laugh makes Taeyong’s racing heart slow down for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> i am now taking bets on who's gonna punch me first   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/10softbot) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
